Kagome: Una Miko en los Juegos del Hambre
by Akari Kinomoto
Summary: Kagome Everdeen, prima de Katniss y Primrose Everdeen, se ofrece como tributo femenino del distrito doce, ahora tendrá que sobrevivir en los juegos del hambre mientras desarrolla nuevos sentimientos por…¿Peeta Mellark?
1. Chapter 1: La Cosecha

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de los Juegos del Hambre, InuYasha fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi y los Juegos del Hambre por Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Cosecha**

_¿Qué hace una persona cuando se queda sin un motivo?_

Todas las personas tienen un motivo, un motivo para vivir, un motivo para morir, un motivo para intentar sobrevivir, un motivo para no querer seguir, todas las personas tienen un motivo que los guía en sus decisiones, pero si no tienes un motivo….

_¿Qué te queda?_

En el distrito doce todos tenemos un motivo, para algunos es su vida, para otros sus familias o hermanos que dependen de ellos, los motivos varían en función a cada persona, pero son necesarios para todos ellos, todos necesitan un motivo, que les diga a donde deben ir y que tienen que hacer.

En un lugar que fue devastado por la guerra y en el que las personas tratan de sobrevivir, los motivos son muy importantes o no podrían seguir adelante.

_¿Cuál es mi motivo?_

Mi familia, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, ese es el motivo por el que trato de sobrevivir en medio del hambre y la miseria, ese el motivo que me mueve y no me deja caer al suelo.

Pero para una persona que trata de sobrevivir, ¿Cuál es el motivo que la hace reflexionar sobre esto?, si tratas de sobrevivir no tienes tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para perderte en reflexiones como esta, pero hay un motivo para todo o una razón, si así lo quieres ver, de todas formas es lo mismo.

Pero el motivo por el que estoy pensando esto, es el mismo desde que cumplí los doce años, es siempre lo mismo cada año, en las mismas fechas, el motivo de toda mi reflexión es….

La Cosecha

_¿Qué es la cosecha?_

La cosecha no es nada más que un evento que sucede una vez cada año, en el que un varón y una mujer de entre los doce y dieciocho años son arrancados de sus familias para morir en una arena de batalla, solo para la diversión de un montón de gente del Capitolio, que disfrutan viendo cómo se matan entre sí las personas, como si fueran animales, como si no tuvieran sentimientos, como si no hubieran familias enteras que lloran viéndolos morir a través de una pantalla.

Este año, es otro año más de la cosecha, es el cuarto año en el que mi nombre puede ser elegido, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa, lo que me preocupa por sobre todo es mi familia, este es el quinto año en el que mi prima mayor puede ser elegida y es el primer año en el que mi prima menor participa de la cosecha.

_"__Katniss Everdeen" y "Primrose Everdeen"_

El nombre de cualquiera de ellas dos podría ser elegido y yo no podría hacer nada si eso sucediera, solo mirar como los "agentes de la paz" las llevan a su muerte casi segura, a cualquiera de ellas.

Pero espero que eso no suceda, lo espero con todas las fuerzas que tengo,porque si eso llegase a pasar, no sé qué haría, si me quitan mi motivo para vivir, no sé qué haría si ya no tengo un motivo para seguir luchando en esta vida llena de atrocidades, llena de miseria.

Mire por última vez la luna llena, que esta noche se mostraba en todo su esplendor y por un instante me permití sonreír, por un instante me dije a mi misma que todo estaría bien a pesar de saber que no era así y después me fui a mi habitación, a dormir esperando el día siguiente, el día en que un año más tendríamos que perder a dos miembros de nuestro distrito.

* * *

Me desperté antes de que el sol mostrara sus primeros rayos en mi ventana, era una costumbre que había adquirido gracias a Katniss, pues era menos probable que los agentes de la paz nos atraparan cazando si regresábamos temprano.

Me vestí rápidamente y lavé mi cara para terminar de despertarme por completo, después amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta, aunque no pude evitar que unos mechones de cabello quedaran sueltos enmarcando mi rostro.

De camino hacia la habitación de Katniss, quien ya debía estar preparada para salir, me encontré con Buttercup, el gato de Prim, era un poco gracioso, ya que ese gato no parecía tener ningún aprecio por Katniss y sus pequeñas riñas con ella me proporcionaban pequeños momentos de alegría.

Katniss salió de su habitación y tomo una bolsa, yo la imite en seguida haciendo lo mismo, pues tenemos que llevar la caza al Quemador para intercambiarla después.

Katniss y yo no tenemos que caminar mucho para llegar a la alambrada, pues nuestra casa esta casi al final de la Veta, la parte del distrito en que vivimos, debemos cruzar la alambrada para llegar al bosque que se encuentra fuera de ella, aunque esta se supone que debería estar electrificada, sin embargo nunca hay electricidad en ella, pero solo por precaución, Katniss y yo esperamos siempre antes de cruzarla para verificar si está cargada o no de energía.

En cuanto entramos al bosque nos separamos para dirigirnos hacia unos troncos huecos, los cuales contienen nuestras armas, Katniss y yo usamos arco y flechas, por lo que se podría decir que aprendimos casi juntas a usarlos, el mío fue hecho de una muy resistente madera que mi padre pudo conseguir cuando estaba vivo, ya que tanto mi padre como el de Katniss murieron en una explosión que ocurrió en las minas, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás cuando yo tenía diez años y Katniss once, aun hay algunas noches en las que oigo llorar a Katniss en su habitación, pero nunca digo nada porque respeto su dolor, yo siento el mismo dolor que ella, un dolor compartido que solo pueden sentir quienes han perdido a un ser querido, por lo menos Katniss tiene a Prim y a su madre, yo por otro lado no puedo decir lo mismo.

Recorro el bosque en silencio, con pisadas mudas que solo pueden lograrse tras años de practica, el carcaj lleno de flechas en mi espalda y el arco en mano listo para disparar en cuanto encuentre a una presa, aunque no tardo mucho en hacerlo pues pronto cinco ardillas,seis conejos y siete aves, nada muy grande, pero de todas formas es algo, en silencio les pido perdón, ya que a pesar de lo se pudiera creer de una cazadora furtiva, yo detestaba matar y solo lo hacía por sobrevivir, porque era necesario.

Luego de terminar de cazar traté de recolectar, el bosque estaba lleno de alimento, si sabías donde buscar con exactitud, después de media hora ya tenía una pequeña cesta con plantas medicinales y varios tipos de vayas comestibles que podrían servir.

Cuando consideré que era suficiente de caza y recolección regrese hacia la alambrada a paso lento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del bosque, sabía que los más probable era que Katniss estuviera con Gale y quería darles un momento de privacidad antes de la cosecha, ya que eso nos ponía nerviosos a todos en el distrito doce.

Después de la caminata tranquila llegué al Quemador, el mercado negro del distrito doce, era un lugar que antes solía usarse para almacenar carbón, ahora es un lugar al que vienes a intercambiar las cosas que tienes por las que necesitas.

Cambio las cinco ardillas por dos barras de pan, tres de los conejos por algodón, alcohol y otras cosas que necesita la madre de Katniss en su botiquín y son un poco difíciles de conseguir.

Luego de un rato en el quemador me dirigí hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede, la anciana Kaede era una pobre mujer que había perdido a sus hijos en la cosecha hace mucho tiempo, su esposo había muerto por causa de los agentes de la paz y ya no tenía ningún familiar vivo, para alguien de su edad era difícil conseguir comida y al no tener quien la ayude yo constantemente la visitaba y le daba parte de mi caza, la quería como a una madre y se que debía estar preocupada por la cosecha.

"Kagome, mi niña, pasa"

Entré y la vi como de costumbre, sentada en una silla mezclando un montón de hierbas en un tazón hondo, la anciana Kaede sabía mucho sobre hierbas, tanto las medicinales como las venenosas o comestibles y a menudo siempre que la visitaba me quedaba a que me enseñe sobre ellas, era muy útil pues se le podían dar muchos usos a las plantas y en varias ocasiones eso salvaba la vida de los niños enfermos de la Veta, que tenía un cuerpo débil a causa del hambre y las condiciones precarias de vida.

Conversé un rato con la señora Kaede, me enseño sobre más hierbas nuevas y lo que parecía unos minutos se convirtió en unas horas y pronto ya solo faltaba una hora para la cosecha, así que era momento de despedirme e ir a arreglarme, ya que todo el mundo debía estar "presentable" el día de la cosecha, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme la voz de la señora Kaede me detiene.

"Kagome, ven un momento, quiero darte algo" Me acerqué a ella y colocó algo en mi mano, cuando la abrí para ver que era observé un broche,que consistía en un circulo que tenía un sinsajo dentro unido por los bordes de sus alas, al mirarlo mas detalladamente me di cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle.

"Es de oro, ¿Porque me lo das?, ¡podrías alimentarte bien con esto por meses!"

"Quiero que tú lo tengas, ya recibo suficiente de ti todo el tiempo, deja que yo de te por lo menos esto..."

El silencio llena la habitación por unos momentos y cuando por fin encuentro mi voz solo puedo decir una palabra "Gracias..."

* * *

El tiempo se me acababa, la cosecha empezaba en media hora como máximo y todavía no estaba lista, llegué lo más rápido que pude a casa, corrí a mi habitación, guarde las hierbas y bayas recolectadas, luego me deshice de la ropa que había usado para cazar y me di una ducha rápida, tomé la ropa que había en mi cama, esta había sido preparada previamente para la cosecha, era un sencillo vestido blanco con un cinturón un poco ajustado de color dorado y un adorno de mariposa blanca a un lado, me vestí y luego tuve que peinar mi cabello, tengo un largo cabello negro, llega hasta por debajo de mi cintura, decidí amarrarlo como de costumbre, en una coleta alta y con un lazo blanco, me coloqué unos ganchos en el cabello y por último me puse unos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, así, toda vestida blanco había terminado de prepararme para la cosecha, cuando recordé a la señora Kaede, saqué el broche y lo coloqué en mi pecho, sin embargo no quería llamar la atención, así que coloqué mi cabello hacia el lado del broche para taparlo, ya que mi cabello era largo cubriría el broche sin problemas.

Quedaban diez minutos antes del inicio de la cosecha y ya había que ir dirigiéndose hacia la plaza del distrito doce, pues esta empezaría a llenarse dentro de poco, encontré a Katniss y a Prim ya listas con sus vestidos, Katniss llevaba un vestido azul y el cabello trenzado y Prim una falda y una blusa con volantes, aún recuerdo aquel traje, fue el que Katniss usó en su primera cosecha solo que a Prim le queda un poco grande.

Realmente es gracioso, las tres vestidas en nuestras mejores ropas, para ir directo hacia el lugar en el que una de nosotras podría ser elegida para ir a morir, pero este es el sentido del humor del capitolio, que nos hace celebrar la cosecha como una festividad, como algo que es divertido para todos, pero en realidad no es así, porque esto solo trae sufrimiento, no diversión.

No hay nada divertido en la cosecha.

_Nada._

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Es apenas el primer capítulo, pero quisiera saber su opinión, así que dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 27/04/14**

**Editado 22/09/14**


	2. Chapter 2: Voluntaria

**Capítulo 2: Voluntaria**

Katniss, Prim y yo nos dirigimos hacia la plaza, la cual se va llenando rápidamente, pues a cada momento llegan más y más personas, algunas de ellas incluso tendrán que estar en las calles aledañas a esta, pues la plaza del distrito no es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los ocho mil habitantes que tenemos.

Observo la plaza y puedo ver las cámaras que transmitirán todo en vivo para el Capitolio, están colocadas de forma que puedan mostrar a la audiencia todo lo que suceda durante la cosecha, delante del Edificio de Justicia han construido un escenario, con tres sillas, dos urnas y un podio, una de esas urnas contiene el nombre de todas las mujeres elegibles, de entre doce y dieciocho años, mientras que el otro contiene el de los varones dentro del mismo rango de edad.

De las tres sillas solo dos están ocupadas, una por el alcalde del Distrito 12, el señor Undersee, la segunda por Effie Trinket, la presentadora que cada año llega desde el Capitolio para la cosecha y la tercera es para Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor vivo de nuestro distrito, el cual todavía no llega y cuando lo haga, lo hará ebrio, como cada año desde que tengo memoria.

Una hora pasa rápidamente mientras registran a todos los participantes de la cosecha, los ubican en sus posiciones y seguimos esperando a un vencedor que no llega, se escucha el reloj indicando las dos, lo que significaba el inicio de la cosecha, que con o sin vencedor presente debía comenzar.

El alcalde Undersee sube al podio y empieza a leer el mismo discurso de siempre, aquel que habla de la creación de Panem, el cual se ubica en un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica, nos cuenta sobre los Días Oscuros, en la época de la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio, como este venció a doce de ellos y aniquilo al décimo tercero, luego menciona el Tratado de la Traición y al final coloca a los Juegos del Hambre como el recordatorio de que los Días Oscuros no deben repetirse, lo cuál en resumen, son solo palabras bonitas para decir que estamos sometidos al Capitolio y que cualquier intento de cambiar eso traerá terribles consecuencias para nosotros.

En la escuela no enseñan mucho sobre el Tratado de la Traición, solo mencionan que nos dio nuevas leyes para asegurar la paz entre los distritos y que tiene escrito en el la creación de los Juegos del Hambre, pero soy una persona curiosa y saber solo eso no me bastó, por lo que buscando en la biblioteca un día encontré algo sobre el tratado.

_'Del Tratado de la traición: En castigo por la rebelión, cada distrito ofrecerá una mujer y un hombre que se encuentren entre los 12 y 18 años de edad para una cosecha pública. Dichos tributos serán entregados a la custodia del Capitolio y transferidos a una arena pública donde pelearán a muerte, hasta que uno sólo prevalezca ganador. Desde ese momento y para siempre, esta festividad será conocida como Los Juegos del Hambre.'_

Así poco a poco siempre iba encontrando información, en libros viejos y descoloridos, olvidados en un rincón y a veces ocultos en un fondo hueco de algún escritorio o muro, todo eso me sirvió para saber distintas cosas que normalmente no se hablan en los distritos o por lo menos no en este distrito.

El alcalde sigue hablando y hablando por un rato más, aunque ya no presto atención sus palabras, no hace falta, ya sé todo lo que dirá antes de que saquen los nombres de la urna.

Me distraigo, debido a que puedo ver a nuestro vencedor hacer acto de presencia, aunque tal y como predije, llegó totalmente ebrio, pronuncia entre dientes palabras que nadie comprende por su actual "estado" mientras de forma tambaleante sube al podio y se acomoda como puede en la silla que le corresponde, a pesar de todo ese espectáculo las personas del distrito lo aplauden, no porque sea digno de admiración el que llegue de esa manera tan deplorable, si no porque es lo que debe hacerse, aunque en lo personal yo pienso que merece esos aplausos, ya que cualquier persona que logre sobrevivir a los juegos queda marcada de por vida y ninguna cantidad de aplausos pueden reparar eso.

Hasta que llega el turno de Effie Trinket, quien en esta ocasión lleva un peluca rosa y un vestido verde brillante, que no concuerda con el color gris del distrito, ella empieza a hablar, con el característico acento del Capitolio, y nos saluda con la frase ya acostumbrada.

_'¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!'_

Pasa algo de tiempo más, en el que miro a mi alrededor tratando de distraerme, pues prefiero ahorrarme el tener que oírla mientras habla del orgullo que es encontrarse ahora en nuestro distrito, pero realmente todo el mundo sabe que desea ser promovida a un distrito mejor, seguramente uno en el que el vencedor no se presente ebrio a la cosecha.

Empiezo a escuchar a Effie de nuevo cuando llega el momento de sacar las papeletas, la veo revolver los nombres en la urna de las mujeres en lo que parece ser una eternidad, pero en realidad solo son unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin elige una papeleta y la saca, la desdobla lentamente, casi creo que lo hace de forma intencional, pero no se puede posponer para siempre la lectura del nombre.

Es en esos momentos que todo sucede en cámara lenta .

Effie desdobla la papeleta.

Effie se acerca al micrófono.

_Effie lee el nombre._

Y mi mundo se desmorona, de forma tan rápida que mi mente no puede terminar de procesar todo.

No es Gale, quien tiene dos hermanos, una hermana y a su madre que dependen de él.

No es Katniss, quien sabe cazar con el arco en el bosque y puede defenderse de los animales salvajes.

_Es Prim, quien solo tiene doce años, tiene solo una papeleta con su nombre en la urna y está pasando por su primera cosecha._

En mi mente escucho una y otra vez el nombre pronunciado por Effie.

'Primrose Everdeen'

'Primrose Everdeen'

_'Primrose Everdeen'_

Busco a Katniss entre la multitud, sé que debe estar desesperada, la veo algunas filas adelante de donde estoy, está aturdida, conmocionada, realmente no sé cuál es la palabra correcta para describirla, solo sé en estos momentos que no esta reaccionando y que Prim está avanzando entre la multitud, desde la parte de atrás, donde se encuentran los más jóvenes, tiene los ojos llorosos y trata de arreglar su camisa para colocarla dentro de la falda.

Se crea silencio entre todos, se oyen tan solo los pasos de Prim y la voz de Effie llamándola al podio, pero es al momento en que ella pasa por mi lado cuando por fin logro procesar la situación y tomo a Prim de la muñeca para evitar que siga avanzando.

"¡Soy voluntaria!"

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, grito de forma desesperada, como si quisiera quedarme sin voz, pero no es necesario, el silencio es tan profundo, que aunque mi voz fuera un susurro de todas formas me habrían escuchado.

"¡Oh! Esto es ma-ra-vi-llo-so, tenemos una voluntaria, pero todavía queda el pequeño detalle de seguir el protocolo, se debe presentar a la ganadora y después pedir voluntarios, es entonces que..." Effie es cortada a media frase por el alcalde.

"Solo déjela subir"

Nunca he estado demasiado cerca del alcalde, lo más cerca que estuve fue el día en que me entregaron la medalla al valor, una medalla por la muerte de mi padre en la explosión de las minas.

"No... Kagome no lo hagas" Escucho a Prim susurrando a mi lado, pero la ignoro de forma intencional, suelto su muñeca y avanzo hacia el podio con la mirada fija en Katniss, mientras mi boca forma una sola palabra muda.

_'Cuídala'_

Y cuando veo el rostro de Katniss estoy segura que lo hará, que la cuidará, porque es su hermana, porque yo se lo pido, porque es el único rayo de sol que tenemos nosotras.

Mientras subo las escaleras se quedan en mi mente las palabras de Effie.

_'Se debe presentar a la ganadora y después pedir voluntarios.'_

¿Ganadora? ¿Qué se gana al ser elegida en la cosecha? Ser elegida no es un premio que es motivo de alegría, no para nosotras, no en el Distrito 12.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?" Pregunta Effie con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguro que esta emocionada, en el Distrito 12 no se veían voluntarios desde hace décadas, especialmente porque nuestros tributos casi no tienen oportunidad de ganar, no con la mala alimentación que padecen y con los tributos profesionales tras ellos.

"Kagome Everdeen" Respondo con la voz firme y fuerte, con una fuerza que realmente no tengo, pero que debo aparentar para no desmoronarme ahí mismo.

"Entonces seguramente esa chica era tu hermana, pero es comprensible que no quieras que ella se lleve toda la gloria, entonces ahora...¡Hay que dar un gran aplauso a nuestra voluntaria!"

Prim es mi prima, no mi hermana, pero no me tomo la molestia de corregirla, porque a fin de cuentas Prim y Katniss son todo lo que tengo, así que no está tan equivocada, no somo hermanas pero nos criamos como si lo fuéramos.

Noto que aunque Effie pidió aplausos, el silencio no se va, nadie aplaude, es la única forma en que los del Distrito 12 mostramos desacuerdo ante algo, porque no nos atrevemos a levantarnos contra ellos, solo el silencio es el único acto de rebeldía que nos permitimos, pero al parecer no acaba solo con eso, al inicio es solo un persona, pero después otra y otra le siguen, hasta que todos hacen lo mismo, se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos, es un gesto antiguo y que rara vez se usa, simboliza el agradecimiento, la admiración, es una despedida hacia un ser querido.

Haymitch interrumpe en ese instante, de forma oportuna, distrayendo la atención del público para dirigirla a él "¡Miradla, miradla bien!" dice mientras me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros " Ella tiene mucho... ¡Coraje!" exclama eufórico "¡Más que vosotros! " pronunció gritando a la cámara, creo que esta dirigido al Capitolio y no a la audiencia como se pudiera pensar. Logro zafarme del agarre de Haymitch, justo antes de que este caiga desmayado al suelo y tenga que ser trasladado por una camilla mientras Effie trata de volver al evento principal, la cosecha, y no el desmayo de nuestro vencedor ebrio.

"¡Ahora seguiremos con el tributo masculino!" Effie repite el proceso de nuevo, pero ya no se me hace tan larga la espera, después de revolotear un rato saca el papel y lo desdobla "¡Peeta Mellark!"

No reconozco el nombre, pero a decir verdad se me hace conocido, tengo la impresión de haberlo escuchado antes y estar familiarizada con él, quienquiera que sea esta persona.

Para resolver mis dudas miró hacia el público y veo al chico que avanza al podio, es de altura media, con un cuerpo fornido y un cabello rubio ceniza que cae en ondas sobre su frente, se puede ver la sorpresa en su rostro, pero trata de guardar sus emociones, aunque fallando miserablemente, mientras lo observo fijamente sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, en un choque de azul contra azul, sin embargo no dura mucho, pues pronto desvía su mirada y ocupa su lugar a la derecha de Effie, lo que sigue después es triste, se pide voluntarios, pero nadie da un paso al frente y se continúa con la cosecha.

Ignoro deliberadamente lo demás, algo sobre el Tratado de la Traición o un discurso nada interesante, de todas formas no me importa, pero logro recordar el nombre, si no estaba equivocada era el hijo del panadero, al cual conocía porque siempre iba a venderle ardillas, Katniss y yo cazábamos juntas, pero no intercambiábamos las presas juntas, Katniss solo trataba con personas en el Quemador, yo me encargaba de los intercambios fuera de el, con los comerciantes o con otros pobladores del Distrito 12, ya que es bien sabido por todos que Katniss no es muy sociable y creímos conveniente que fuera yo quien hiciera los intercambios, por lo que me hice conocida entre los habitantes del distrito.

Soy consciente de que la cosecha esta por terminar cuando debo darme la mano con Peeta, ya que es parte del protocolo que ambos tributos se estrechen la mano, lo hago, y me percato de que su mano es firme y cálida, aunque aprieta mi mano algo después, asumo que para animarse un poco.

Al terminar el saludo entre los tributos suena el himno de Panem y las cámaras se apagan.

* * *

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 04/10/14**


	3. Chapter 3: Despedidas

**Ni InuYasha ni los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Despedidas**

El miedo.

El miedo es un sentimiento horrible, no deja que salgan las palabras de tu boca, paraliza el cuerpo e impide que reacciones ante el peligro.

El miedo siempre tiene un detonador, que es distinto para cada persona, puede ser cualquier cosa, desde lo más tonto como el miedo a un insecto, hasta lo más inevitable, como el miedo a la muerte.

Ser una cazadora furtiva en el bosque del Distrito 12 significa tener que vivir con el miedo, el miedo a ser descubierta, el miedo a dejar sola a tu familia o el miedo de no encontrar ninguna presa y tener que morir de hambre.

Yo aprendí a vivir con el miedo, es inevitable, cada día hay cosas que me aterran, pero a pesar de todo no puedo dejar que me paralicen, porque no estoy sola, hay personas que cuentan conmigo y no puedo abandonarlas.

Sin embargo, eso no impide que cuando no hay nadie que me vea deje salir todo lo que siento dentro, el miedo, el llanto, el dolor, es cansado porque al haber personas a mi alrededor, debo sonreír y fingir que nunca pasó.

El estar acostumbrada al miedo no hace que este sea menos aterrador, menos amargo o más fácil de afrontar.

Creo que todos los habitantes de los distritos tienen miedo, claro que en distintas cantidades, incluso los agentes de la paz deben tener miedo, claro que no a nosotros si no al Capitolio.

La cosecha es el día en el que el miedo se puede sentir con mayor claridad, cada persona de los distritos de entre doce y dieciocho años tiene miedo, claro que con algunos distritos excluidos, como el Distrito 2, por ejemplo.

En el Distrito 12, donde las posibilidades de ganar son casi nulas el miedo es aún mayor, la cantidad de ganadores que hemos tenido a través de la historia es totalmente pequeña, por lo que la situación no es muy alentadora, ser elegido como tributo en el Distrito 12 significa que ya puedes darte por muerto.

Así que solo me queda disfrutar lo que me quede de vida, porque esta mi situación, soy una tributo del Distrito 12 y para decirlo en palabras simples, estoy aterrada.

Esto no quiere decir que me rinda por supuesto, voy a tratar de vivir tanto como pueda, no me importa que cada instante que deba vivir en la arena haya otro tributo tratando de matarme, por lo menos así mi conciencia estará limpia, porque habré intentado volver y no me habré rendido ante la muerte.

Me gustaría no tener miedo, me gustaría decir que todo en lo que pienso es en ganar y volver a casa lo más pronto posible, pero nunca me ha gustado mentir a aquellos quienes me importan.

* * *

Todo sucede muy rápido, el otro tributo y yo somos rodeados por agentes de la paz y escoltados hasta el Edificio de Justicia en donde nos empujan hacia dos habitaciones separadas, sin mucha delicadeza debo decir, parece que en vez de personas fuéramos dos sacos de harina.

Pero los agentes de la paz se van después de dejarme aquí adentro, así que tampoco es como si pudiera reclamarles.

No me importa mucho el aspecto de la habitación, así que después de darle un vistazo rápido me acerco hacia la ventana para observar lo que sucede afuera, los habitantes del doce siguen ahí, veo a madres llorando abrazadas a sus hijos, porque están felices de que ellos no hayan sido elegidos, están felices y los comprendo, porque mi desgracia es su salvación, pero no me sorprendo, hace mucho ya que llegué a esta conclusión, hace mucho que comprendí que todo es un intercambio y nadie recibe nada sin dar algo.

Volteo porque escucho la puerta abrirse, Katniss entra sin decir nada, yo tampoco hablo, porque no sé qué se dice en una situación como esta, tratar de fingir que todo va bien no ayudaría y romper a llorar solo pondría incómoda a Katniss, ella nunca ha llorado frente a mí y yo nunca he llorado frente a ella, nuca lo hemos hecho porque somos conscientes que si una se desploma, la otra podría caer también y no necesitamos más personas deprimidas, con la madre de Katniss es suficiente.

"¿Por qué?"

Mi reflexión es rota por esa simple pregunta, no creo que Katniss no conozca el motivo de mis acciones, sin embargo creo que necesita oírlo de mi boca, para que todo esto se vuelva más real en su cabeza.

"Prim no está preparada para ir a los juegos, no lo está ahora y nunca lo estará Katniss, las dos sabemos que la matarían en el primer día."

Suena frio y cruel, pero es cierto, alguien como Prim moriría apenas empezados los juegos.

"Lo sé y creo que tú también sabes que esa no fue mi pregunta."

"Entonces si tu pregunta fue ¿Por qué no dejaste que yo me ofreciera para morir en los juegos?, mi respuesta es, Prim te necesita,"

"Prim nos necesita a ambas."

Es cierto, pero también es falso, soy muy consciente y siempre lo he sido, de que Katniss podría alimentar a su familia sin mi ayuda, sé que su familia también es la mía, pero no siempre se siente así cuando mis dos padres están muertos y Katniss aún tiene a su hermana y su madre, es un pensamiento egoísta y me reprendo internamente por ello, a pesar de que esto no sirve para cambiar el cómo me siento.

"Prim puede llorar pero se repondrá, sé que se repondrá Katniss, porque tú estarás aquí para ayudarla a hacerlo."

Katniss no responde, no es como si hubiera algo que pudiera decir, después de todo, lo que le dije es cierto, yo no sé qué tan difícil sea perder a una prima, pero sé que debe ser más difícil perder a una hermana.

El silencio continúa hasta que los agentes de la paz regresan para hacer que Katniss se vaya, nuestra conversación no había concluido de la mejor manera pero me pareció escuchar un susurró de parte de Katniss.

_"__Suerte"_

Si es mi imaginación o es real, no lo sé, supongo que se lo preguntaré a Katniss si es que regreso de la arena, pero la puerta se cierra y se vuelve a abrir de nuevo, dejando entrar a Prim acompañada de su madre.

Prim tiene los ojos rojos, signo de que ha estado llorando, yo la abrazo cuando está cerca de mí, pues aunque soy yo quien se va, es ella quien necesita apoyo, Prim deja de intentar retener su llanto, me sostiene fuertemente y llora, llora sin parar, llora mojando mi vestido y entiendo su llanto, es un llanto de impotencia, porque Prim no puede hacer nada, no contra los agentes de la paz y no contra el Capitolio.

"¿Tratarás de ganar? ¿Cierto? Prométeme que lo intentarás."

Logro entender lo que me dice, aunque todavía no ha dejado de llorar y debido a que ha pasado demasiados minutos llorando sus palabras se escuchan como un torpe balbuceo.

"Trataré Prim, te prometo que trataré de volver a casa."

Es todo lo que digo y es todo lo puedo prometer, pero Prim tiene que calmarse, ya que el tiempo se acaba y no tardarán en venir los agentes de la paz, así que le doy un beso en la frente y le enderezo el cuello de la blusa que se encuentra algo torcida, entonces los agentes de la paz aparecen, tal como si hubieran sido llamados por mi pensamiento y Prim se retira de la habitación, aun llorando, con esto creí que habían concluido las visitas, pero entró otra persona, una persona que no había esperado ver y que significaba mucho para mí.

Con un semblante triste pero firme y a paso lento, así se acercaba a mí la señora Kaede y tal como una repetición de lo que ya había sucedido en la anterior visita, un abrazo es dado cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca, solo que los roles se invierten y ya no es Prim la pequeña niña asustada ni soy yo la fuerte, es la señora Kaede quien me abraza y soy yo quien recibe consuelo, pero no lloro, solo me quedo en silencio disfrutando de la seguridad que ella es capaz de darme.

"Ya perdí a mi hijo, por favor mi niña no dejes que te pierda también a ti."

"Nadie perderá a nadie señora Kaede, le prometo que volveré."

_'__Aunque no esté en los planes del Capitolio o de cualquier otra persona.'_

La señora Kaede me dio una sonrisa "Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé sobre las plantas medicinales y las comestibles, sabes usar el arco, puedes defenderte, y cada vez que te falten fuerzas para seguir, piensa en todas las personas que esperan tu regreso."

De esa forma terminó mi tercera visita y la señora Kaede se retiró.

"Sería tonto preguntarte ¿Cómo estás?, así que mejor te pregunto, ¿Cómo te lo estás tomando?"

"Bien, o al menos eso creo Gale, no te preocupes, no voy a comportarme de forma desesperada o algo parecido, si eso es lo que pensabas encontrar."

"No pensaba encontrarte desesperada, pero si frustrada, tú y Katniss se pasan la vida protegiendo a Prim, es realmente raro que alguien con una sola papeleta fuera elegido, así que creí que te enojaría el que la suerte no haya estado a tu favor."

Eso último lo dijo lleno de sarcasmo, pero así es Gale, a él no le agrada el Capitolio, bueno, realmente el Capitolio no le agrada a nadie, pero ellos tienen el poder de destruirnos, así que no tenemos más opción que callarnos ante todas las crueldades e injusticias que suceden.

"La suerte no suele estar con quienes se piensa que la tendrían, Prim con una papeleta fue elegida y el otro tributo es de la zona comercial, así que no tiene necesidad de pedir teselas, tiene muchas menos papeletas en comparación a cualquiera de la Veta, pero sin importar todo eso, él también fue elegido, así que en conclusión, a la suerte le encanta jugar con nuestras vidas."

"Puede que tengas razón, después de todo somos piezas del capitolio ¿No?, mientras ellos se divierten viendo por una pantalla los distritos lloran por cada hijo perdido, tienes razón les encanta jugar con nuestras vidas."

Yo sabía de qué hablaba Gale, no hablaba de la suerte o el destino, él no dijo a la suerte le encanta jugar con nuestras vidas, él dijo 'les encanta jugar con nuestras vidas', sin embargo lo que no dijo, aquello que intencionalmente omitió era muy obvio.

_'__A los del Capitolio les encanta jugar con nuestras vidas'_

Era un hecho en lo que ambos estábamos de acuerdo, un acuerdo tácito en silencio, pero no por ello menos cierto.

* * *

La última persona en entrar fue el panadero, el padre del tributo masculina que me va a acompañar a la arena, aunque no tengo ni idea de porque viene a verme, supongo que terminó la visita a su hijo y decidió de paso saludarme o desearme suerte, en realidad no estoy segura.

El panadero sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete envuelto en papel blanco y me lo dio, no quise abrirlo o ver que era, solo importaba el hecho de que me estaba regalando algo, a pesar de que todos en el Distrito 12 tenemos muy poco, era un acto generoso a mi parecer desprenderse de algo para dárselo a otra persona sin esperar que esta te recompense, sobre todo considerando el hambre que azotaba a todas las familias.

"Gracias" Soy mejor que Katniss hablando, pero normalmente no sé reaccionar ante un regalo, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir obsequios, por lo que es lo único que puedo responder siempre.

El panadero salió de la habitación en silencio después de entregarme el paquete, pienso que es lo mejor pues hubiera sido incómodo el estar sin decir nada.

Los agentes de la paz vuelven, pero ya no escoltando a una visita, vuelven para escoltarme a mí hacia afuera, así que salgo del Edificio de Justicia rodeada de agentes de la paz, ellos me guían hacia un auto en el que ya está adentro Effie Trinket y Peeta Mellark, entro y me siento, trato de estar junto a la ventana lo más lejos posible de él, no quiero entablar ningún tipo de relación con el otro tributo, porque así me será más difícil enfrentarme a él en la arena, quiero evitar conversaciones, saludos e incluso miradas, mientras menos me acerque a él, menos culpable me sentiré cuando trate de pelear por volver a casa, es un pensamiento frío y hasta calculador, pero no me gusta matar y sé que una vez en la arena, no voy a salir sin tener mis manos manchadas de sangre.

Y entonces siento que el miedo vuelve a mí, vuelve con tanta fuerza que parece que nunca se hubiera ido, no, vuelve aun con más fuerza que antes, porque quizás mi miedo a la muerte es mucho menor que otro de mis miedos….

El miedo a volver a casa, tengo miedo de morir en la arena, es cierto, pero tengo más miedo de salir de la arena.

Estoy aterrada de la clase de persona que seré si salgo de la arena, aterrada de la cantidad de vidas que se apagarán en mis manos o por mi causa…

_… __estoy aterrada de convertirme en una asesina a sangre fría._

* * *

**A decir verdad este capítulo estaba terminado hace mucho, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba posponiendo su edición.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 27 / 01 / 15**


	4. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

**talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
